A variety of non-surgical interventional procedures have been developed over the years for opening stenosed or occluded blood vessels in a patient caused by the buildup of plaque or other substances in the walls of the blood vessel. Such procedures usually involve the percutaneous introduction of an interventional device into the lumen of the artery. In one procedure the stenosis can be treated by placing an expandable interventional device such as an expandable stent into the stenosed region to expand and hold open the segment of blood vessel or other arterial lumen. Metal or metal alloy stents have been found useful in the treatment or repair of blood vessels after a stenosis has been compressed by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) or removal by other means. Metal stents are typically delivered in a compressed condition to the target site, then deployed at the target into an expanded condition or deployed state to support the vessel.
The following terminology is used. When reference is made to a “stent”, this term will refer to a permanent structure, usually comprised of a metal or metal alloy, generally speaking, while a scaffold will refer to a structure comprising a bioresorbable polymer and capable of radially supporting a vessel for a limited period of time, e.g., 3, 6 or 12 months following implantation. It is understood, however, that the art sometimes uses the term “stent” when referring to either type of structure. The disclosure herein applies to both stents and scaffolds.
Scaffolds and stents traditionally fall into two general categories—balloon expanded and self-expanding. The later type expands to a deployed or expanded state within a vessel when a radial restraint is removed, while the former relies on an externally-applied force to configure it from a crimped or stowed state to the deployed or expanded state.
Self-expanding stents are designed to expand significantly when a radial restraint is removed such that a balloon is often not needed to deploy the stent. However, self-expanding stents do not undergo, or undergo relatively no plastic or inelastic deformation when stowed in a sheath or placed on a balloon. Balloon expanded stents or scaffolds, by contrast, undergo a significant plastic or inelastic deformation when both crimped and later deployed by a balloon.
Self-expanding stents use sheaths to maintain a low profile and retain the stent on a delivery catheter. Once at the target site, the sheath is then removed or withdrawn in a controlled manner to facilitate deployment or placement at the desired site. Examples of self-expanding stents constrained within a sheath when delivered to a target site within a body are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,609, US 20030004561 and US 20020052640. Balloon expanded stents may also be stored within a sheath, either during a transluminal delivery to a target site or during the assembly or in the packaging of the stent-balloon catheter delivery system. The balloon expanded stent may be contained within a sheath when delivered to a target site to minimize dislodgement of the stent from the balloon while en route to the target vessel. Sheaths may also be used to protect a drug eluting stent during a crimping process, which presses or crimps the stent to the balloon catheter. When an iris-type crimping mechanism, for example, is used to crimp a stent to balloon, the blades of the crimper, often hardened metal, can form gouges in a drug-polymer coating or even strip off coating through interaction similar to forces at play when the blades and/or stent struts are misaligned during the diameter reduction. Examples of stents that utilize a sheath to protect the stent during a crimping process are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,783,542 and 6,805,703.
A polymer scaffold, such as that described in US 20100004735 may be made from a biodegradable, bioabsorbable, bioresorbable, or bioerodable polymer. The terms biodegradable, bioabsorbable, bioresorbable, biosoluble or bioerodable refer to the property of a material or stent to degrade, absorb, resorb, or erode away after the scaffold has been implanted at the target vessel. Polymer scaffolds described in US 2010/0004735 and US20110190872, as opposed to a metal stent, are intended to remain in the body for only a limited period of time. In many treatment applications, the presence of a stent in a body may be necessary for a limited period of time until its intended function of, for example, maintaining vascular patency and/or drug delivery is accomplished. Polymeric materials considered for use as a polymeric scaffold include poly(L-lactide) (“PLLA”), poly(L-lactide-co-glycolide) (“PLGA”), poly(D-lactide-co-glycolide) or poly(L-lactide-co-D-lactide) (“PLLA-co-PDLA”) with less than 10% D-lactide, and PLLD/PDLA stereo complex.
When using a polymer scaffold, several of the accepted processes for metal stent handling can no longer be used. A metal stent may be crimped to a balloon in such a manner as to minimize, if not eliminate recoil in the metal structure after removal from the crimp head. Metal materials used for stents are generally capable of being worked more during the crimping process than polymer materials. This desirable property of the metal can mean less concern over the metal stent—balloon engagement changing over time when the stent-catheter is packaged and awaiting use in a medical procedure. Due to the material's ability to be worked during the crimping process, e.g., successively crimped and released at high temperatures within the crimp mechanism, any propensity for elastic recoil in the material following crimping can be significantly reduced, if not eliminated, without affecting the stent's radial strength when later expanded by the balloon. As such, following a crimping process the stent-catheter assembly often does not need packaging or treatment to maintain the desired stent-balloon engagement and delivery profile. If the stent were to recoil to a larger diameter, meaning elastically expand to a larger diameter after the crimping forces are withdrawn, then significant dislodgement force could be lost and the stent-balloon profile not maintained at the desired diameter needed to deliver the stent to the target site. Consequently, sheaths for metallic stents are often solely protective, preventing contamination or mechanical damage to the stent and coating. They do not need to be closely fitted to prevent stent recoil on aging and storage.
While a polymer scaffold may be formed so that it is capable of being crimped in such a manner as to reduce inherent elastic recoil tendencies in the material when crimped, e.g., by maintaining crimping blades on the scaffold surface for an appreciable dwell period, the effectiveness of these methods are limited. Significantly, relatively high stiffness and brittle polymer material is generally incapable of being worked to the degree that a metal stent may be worked without introducing deployed strength problems, such as excessive cracking in the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,528 proposes a two-piece sheath intended for removal by a medical professional at the time of the medical procedure. The sheaths are placed over the crimped polymer scaffold shortly after crimping, for purposes of reducing or limiting the amount of recoil up until the time of use. The sheaths are designed to apply a radial constraint for limiting recoil while, at the same time, allowing a medical professional to easily remove the sheath without damaging the catheter or scaffold.
There is a need to improve upon sheaths used to protect medical devices either during processing, manufacture or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,528, to protect the medical device while it awaits use and/or to facilitate easy removal by a medical professional.